Shingeki no Wonderland
by irgroomer
Summary: What happens when innocent little Alice...I mean Eren finds himself chasing down a rabbit-eared Armin? Hookah smoking Levi? Hatter Hange? Curioser and curioser...
1. Down the rabbit hole

AN: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

It was just another boring day of cleaning, (which Levi seemed to enjoy greatly) and Eren found himself leaning against a wall outside yawning. He was very tired as he had been working since early that morning and had barely had time for lunch before Levi was cracking the figurative whip. _'__He'd probably enjoy cracking a real whip.'_ He thought with a snort. The day was growing long and the sky was a pretty pink. Looking around, Eren sat down, "I'll just sit for a bit." He yawned again and felt his eyes droop. A flash of yellow and white out of the corner of his eye startled him. He came fully awake at the sight of Armin scurrying by. What startled him was the fact that Armin was about a foot tall, and had a strange red vest on over his usual clothes. Eren blinked at the furry white ears poking out of his blond hair. "A-armin?!" Armin didn't even spare him a glance as he pulled a pocket watch from the vest and mumbled, "Oh dear, I'm so very late!" Eren jumped up and chased after him. The Armin rabbit was very fast indeed as he chased it across the yard to the well where Hange had attempted to get him to turn into a Titan in. Eren saw him jump inside, but when he peered over the edge, all he could see was darkness inside. "Armin?" He called into the dark hole, but received no answer. With a sigh he decided to jump in; if he got hurt, he would heal eventually anyway. As he hurtled down he frowned; he should have hit the bottom by now. _"__I wonder if I should have told someone where I was going? Levi will be mad if I'm not where he left me."_ Eren watched the walls as they changed to cupboards and shelves filled with various items. After falling for quite some time indeed, Eren glanced down to see the floor rushing up to meet him. He winced and curled into a ball to better protect himself from what was going to surely be a rather painful hit and was extremely surprised to land gently. He blinked around just in time to see Armin scurry around a corner. Scrambling to his feet he gave chase and stopped in a room filled with doors. He groaned as he realized he had lost sight of Armin. The door he had just come through shut behind him. Eren found that all the doors were locked. In the middle of the room was a table that held a small key. Eren tried the key in all the doors, but it wouldn't work. Frustrated, he kicked a cloth, hanging on the wall and discovered another door. After trying the key, he gave a small shout when the door unlocked and opened, but then he scowled as the door would do him no good. If he were smaller he would fit. Eren lay down on his stomach and peered through the doorway to see a garden beyond. He sighed, got up and walked back over to the table to see a bottle there. He frowned; that was not there before. He picked up the small bottle and read the note attached to the neck of the bottle, it said, 'drink me'. Skeptical, he sniffed the contents and found a pleasing scent, so he took the plunge and drank it down. All at once he felt a curious shifting in his body, much like when he was changing to a Titan, only instead of growing, he felt himself shrinking. When he finally stopped shrinking, he ran over to the door to see that he was finally small enough to fit, only the door was locked again. It was then that he remembered pulling the key out and placing it on the table next to the bottle of 'drink me'. He sighed and looked up at the table, realizing it was much too high for him to reach, "If only I had my maneuvering gear." Eren noticed a small box under the table and opened it. There he found a small cake with the words, 'eat me' spelled across it. He bit his lip and finally decided to eat the cake.


	2. The pool of tears

AN: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

When he felt the curious feeling again, he was prepared to grow, but he was unprepared for how _much_ he was going to grow. He grunted when his head hit the ceiling and he groaned as he grew until he was curled almost in half, his mass filling the small room. He realized how hopeless this situation was; he wasn't in his Titan body, so there was no easy fix to make him small again. Tears came to his eyes and he sniffled, before sobbing uncontrollably. Tears began to fill the room, until Eren heard the pattering of feet. Armin slipped through a door, carrying a red scarf and a fan. Eren wiped his eyes and as Armin came closer he could hear him muttering, "The Dutchess will be so angry with me, oh dear…" When Armin came close to passing his knee he reached out a hand, "Uh…hey-" Armin screamed, his ears and hair bristling as he scrambled away from Eren. He bolted, dropping the scarf and fan, "Hey wait, you dropped…" Eren sighed and picked up the tiny fan and scarf. "Now what am I going to do? There's no use in crying, but I'm still stuck Titan-sized." As he thought about possible ways out of the situation, he realized the scarf had grown rather large in his hand. He blinked; or rather he had grown very small. He was startled to find he was still shrinking until he was smaller than he had ever been before. Eren dropped the fan and stopped shrinking. "A fan that makes you small?" He scowled at the fan then looked up at the table again, "Great, now I'm even smaller than before." He kicked the fan, then yelped when he slipped and fell into water. He spat out a mouthful of salty water, then his eyes grew round, "Am I in the ocean?" He frowned, "No, this must be the tears I cried when I was Titan-sized." He heard a splashing sound behind him and turned to see someone swimming. He swam closer and realized it was Jean, sporting a very mousey pair of ears and a tail. "Jean? Do you know how to get out of here?" Jean turned to look at him, but said nothing. "Do _you_ know how to get out of here?" asked a voice next to him. Eren turned, startled to see Connie. He blinked, "What _are_ you?" Connie bristled, "How rude, I am an eaglet! Someday I shall be a splendid bald eagle." Eren also noticed Krista, Marco and Ymir as a duck, Lory and Dodo respectively. The water was getting quite crowded, so Eren decided to take the lead and swim to shore.


	3. A causcus race

AN: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

When they came to shore they were all decidedly uncomfortable with being wet and so they consulted with each other to decide the best way to get dry. Eren got into an argument with the Marco-Lory who insisted he was right since he was older. When Eren asked him how old he was, he refused to say. The Jean-mouse got annoyed and pointed, "Sit down, _I'll _get you dry." When everyone was seated, Jean nodded, "This is the driest thing I know." When he was satisfied with the attention he cleared his throat and began speaking, "Several hundred years ago, humans were nearly exterminated by titans. Titans are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and-" "Ugh," said the Marco-Lory. Jean narrowed his eyes at him, "Did you say something?" Marco shook his head, "Of course not!" Jean shrugged, "Hm, I thought you did. Anyway, Titans are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and worst of all, seem to do it for the pleasure rather than as a food source." The Krista-duck frowned, "What do they do with the eaten humans?" Jean snorted, "You know very well what they do with them." Krista shook her head, "I wouldn't know that. I know what I do with the frogs and worms I eat, but what would someone do with an eaten human?" Jean ignored Krista and continued on, "A small percentage of humanity survived by walling themselves in a city protected by extremely high walls, even taller than-" He turned to Eren, "How is it then?" Eren shook his head, "Still as wet as ever." The Ymir-Dodo rose, "Very well, I believe we should transgress to more energetic activities-" "Speak English!" Yelled the Connie-eaglet, "I don't know the meaning of most of those words, and I don't think you do either!" The others snickered and giggled. Ymir's feathers puffed in indignation, "Humph, what I was going to say, was that the best thing to get us dry would be a Causcus-race." Eren blinked, "What's that?" Ymir graciously showed them how it was done. It was a rather confusing race as there was no clear starting line nor any rules about when to start or stop. After a half hour everyone was dry and the Ymir-Dodo said the race was over. "Who won?" Eren asked. "Everyone! We must all have prizes." "Who will give the prizes?" The Krista-duck asked. Ymir pointed at Eren, "She will!" Eren blinked, "I'm a boy!" The Jean-mouse narrowed his eyes, "Hmm, are you sure? I thought only girls wore dresses." Eren glanced down and yelped at the sight of a blue dress and a white pinafore. He was even wearing a blue ribbon on his head as well as the red scarf around his neck, "Wha-when…" "Prizes! Prizes!" everyone called as they surrounded him. Eren desperately stuck his hand into the pocket of his pinafore and pulled out a box of comfits. There were five pieces; just enough for everyone. "But she must have a prize for herself!" Said the Jean-mouse. The Ymir-Dodo nodded, "True, true. What else have you in your pocket?" "Um…" Eren reached into the pocket and pulled out a thimble. Ymir held out her feathered hand and he gave it to her. Ymir cleared her throat and held out the thimble, "Congratulations on becoming a winner of the Caucus-race. Please accept this resplendent thimble as your prize." Everyone cheered and Eren nodded his head and took the thimble. Eren snorted, "Man if Annie saw me right now she would-" "Annie?!" cried a chorus of animals. With that the Jean-mouse, the Ymir-Dodo, the Connie-eaglet, the Krista-duck and the Marco-Lory scattered and left Eren alone. "What did I say?" He sighed and flopped onto his back. After a bit, he heard footsteps and sat up wondering if someone had returned.


End file.
